


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas in London, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Loneliness, No Smut, Sort Of, Stand Alone, Winter Drabble Challenge, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Being alone is not the same as being lonely. Even at a party. Especially during the holidays.





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Winter Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.
> 
> The first of three prompts, each a small vignette, creating a larger story. 
> 
> Winter Drabble prompt #7 - boughs

In a move both practised and casual, Liam transferred his drink to his left hand, his movements shrouded by the garishly decorated boughs of the oppressive Christmas forest decorating the ballroom. He surreptitiously checked the time, then stifled a yawn. He’d only been at the party thirty minutes.  
“Bored?”  
Liam smiled, ennui replaced with genuine affection. “Edward!” He hugged the Vogue editor. “No, no. Not bored. Just very tired.”  
“Are your travels done for the year?”  
Liam sipped his drink. “For a few weeks, then right back into things.”  
Edward glanced around. “And your friend?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“Love’s like that.”


End file.
